


the truth is but a lie (reboot)

by Theblackwolfdragon



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackwolfdragon/pseuds/Theblackwolfdragon
Kudos: 2





	the truth is but a lie (reboot)

The beginning of my story is a complicated one, not that many understand. I myself do not even understand what or who I am. What could I possibly become that has everyone so afraid? I can hear the whispers from everyone, some calling me a dangerous animal, and an abomination. But why, what have I ever done to any of them? What do they think I could become; I am just a child. Why subject me to this, I am nothing special. 

Growing up I have always wondered, why is everyone so scared of me? Why am I being subjected to this treatment, I have never done anything to anyone of them. And I have constantly had abuse thrown on me, be it physically, mentally, or emotionally. Why because I presented as an alpha? I know once we present either as alpha, omega, beta we are tested. What could have possibly come of my tests? My parents do not want to tell me, but I know that they push more medication on me than anyone else. I also know that I feel something in me wanting to come out, but what it is I do not know. 

Sometimes at night I will hear my parents talking to each other, sometimes yelling at each other or crying. I did not know why until just the other night. I am something that should not exist. My mother called me an anomaly, but by her tone I just knew she meant an abomination. I know my mother is waiting for something to happen, I do not know what it is. But I would have to be careful around her, because unlike my father I can see the unbridled fear in her eyes. 

I slipped up and forgot to keep watch of my mother. I paid dearly for that, but what can you expect of a 15-year old? My mother had me thrown in a solitary confinement cell. 

I do not know why she would do this to me, her only child. I knew she held a fear of me, but why do this? What could the anomaly in me be, to cause this amount of fear? I would later find out, because what I did not know at the time was that I would become an experiment. I would be torn apart and put back together repeatedly. Then when I was no longer of use or value, I would be thrown in the sky box. I was but an experiment from the time of my conception to the time of my birth. I found this out from one of the scientists that helped to tear me apart and put me back together. 

I was just an experiment, but that is not all of who I am. I am a living breathing being, why could they not realize that? I was just like any other child; I could feel what everyone else did. But what I have come to realize is that they are just fools, they created something that would come back to bite them in the end. I was going to get retribution for what they did and caused. Why send a living breathing child to their doom? I know I might sound cruel, but why not kill me as a baby. And study me that way, tear me apart and put me back together as much as you wanted. 

Why cause this much destruction? I do not know but what I do know is that it will come back to them. 

Thrown in the sky box among the other children awaiting death, I was astounded that they had not been through what I had. Yes, I understood from the start that I was just an experiment, but why could they not experiment among the other one hundred underaged prisoners is the sky box. Why just me! 

You know what let me stop that train of thought, I would not want this done to anyone else. 


End file.
